Empty
by Erun1
Summary: Sequel to "Broken". Pein has finally been broken and Konan is on her way. They are trapped in hell with Madara as a Master. Akatsuki is now a slavery and they can't escape. Until somebody shows up and gives them new hope. Rated M for swearing, yaoi. KUDOS TO THE PIC CREATOR!
1. Chapter 1

OMG I ACTUALLY STARTED THIS! AHHH! Ok, I'm gonna start writing now xD lol yes, because of some reviews this is gonna have some Konan and Madara. Srry if it isn't that good. And read Broken to actually understand this.

Warning: Yaoi, rape, cussing

Pairings: MadaPein, MadaKona, (both rape) KisaIta (rapeish), PeinIta, PeinKona (just some fluffish things)

Side: KakuHida, SasoDei, implied: SasuNaru, SakuIno, KakaSai (all three just completely random :P ok? Dont b hatin on me cause i dont know if those r actual pairings.)

Chapter 1

Pein was lounging on the couch. He stared at the tv, completely bored. Madara-sama had left and nobody would even touch him because of his master. Other then the original Akatsuki members and their pets, nobody would talk to him. It wasn't like he enjoyed talking, Madara had broken him and he didn't feel like talking ever again. Sakura, Naruto, and Sai were all sitting with their masters, Ino, Sasuke, and Kakashi. A lot of people had joined the Akatsuki. It wasn't an evil organization anymore. In a sense. Luckily Deidara walked in. Pein sighed, finally somebody to talk to!

"Hn." Pein attempted to catch his attention.

Deidara nodded, his long blonde hair swinging slightly. Sasori-sama had him keep his hair down. Pein kind of liked it better but, who cared? He shouldn't have opinions anyway.

"Hey, Pein-san. Where's Master Madara?" Deidara looked around.

Madara rarely left Pein, if he could help it.

"Madara-sama left."

"Mission, un?"

"Yeah."

Deidara sat down next to Pein and relaxed. The other slaves tensed up, usually pets weren't allowed to speak to each other. However, Madara-sama did not enforce many of the rules on the three who started as pets. Deidara, Pein, and Hidan were allowed to wander wherever. Zetsu had left, or was murdered. Madara didn't seem to care. They could talk to eachother and usually do what they wanted when their Masters were gone.

Pein lifted his head, he sensed Madara's chakra near the base. He got up.

"Excuse me, Dei. Master's back." he ran to the base entrance.

Madara was walking in casually when he saw Pein run up to him.

"Pein-chan. How are you?" he asked, smiling.

Madara knew the answer. It was always the same.

"Better now that you're here, Master." Pein looked away.

"Pein-chan." Madara placed his hand on Pein's cheek and turned his head to face him.

Pein was sad. He was sad and empty and broken. He didn't have any emotion in his Rinnegan anymore, his eyes were blank. He responded to his Master's call and did whatever the other Masters told him to do. He was almost perfect. Almost. Every once in a while, he would come back. Pein had locked himself up in his mind to escape the horrors he lived in. And every once in a while he showed. Madara enjoyed those times. It made him relive the satisfaction of breaking Pein. He could still remember it clearly.

~~~flashback~~~

"M-Madara-sama... Please don't..." Pein whimpered as he saw Madara pull out a whip.

He was chained to the bed and covered in cum and blood. Madara had raped him for hours until his ass was bleeding and bright red. Pein hadn't cracked yet.

"Am I your master?"

"No!"

*crack* the whip hit flesh. Pein cried out then gasped for breath.

"Answer me. Am I your master?"

*crack* *gasp*

"YES!"

Madara smirked.

"I'm not convinced." he purred.

Madara bent down and smiled at the crying ginger.

"Open your mouth. Wide." he instructed.

"W-what?"

"Do what your Master says, Pein-chan." Madara hissed.

Pein whimpered again but opened his mouth as wide as it would go. He choked when Madara thrust himself in, his tears streaming down his face. Madara grabbed his hair and forced Pein to deep throat him. When Madara came, he quickly tied a gag on Pein and held his nose.

"Swallow."

Pein began to choke. He couldn't breath!

"Swallow."

With difficulty, the salty, creamy substance slid into his stomach, filling it. Pein shook with fear and sadness. Madara let go of his nose and kept the gag on.

"Good boy."

"Pein-chan. You aren't wearing two things I told you to wear." Madara noted.

"Gomen, Master." Pein quickly bowed.

"Where is your collar and why are you not wearing that outfit I picked out for you."

"I'll get it on." Pein dashed off to Madara's office.

Madara smirked and followed him.

When Pein got to the office, Madara had caught up already. A pair of strong and dominating hands wrapped around his waist. Pein froze for a second then opened the office door. Madara picked him up and carried him inside where Konan was curled up on the floor in a corset and leather skirt. Pein barely looked at his old childhood friend as Madara tossed him a black leather collar and a lacy corset very similar to Konan's. The skirt that matched was seethrough and Madara also tossed him some leather underwear. Pein slipped it on quickly then stood there, awkwardly.

"Turn." Madara instructed.

Pein spun around then stopped. Madara advanced with a red ball gag, the one that Pein typically wears. He gagged Pein then put a leash on him. Tying him to a pole in the middle of the room, Madara left.

"I'll be right back, Pein-chan." he smirked as he shut and locked the door.

Konan woke up when the lock clicked.

"H-huh?" she yawned.

She had shackles that were chained to the bed so she couldn't move very far. Konan was weak and pale, she wasn't allowed outside of the room and she couldn't even stand up. Pein may be fit and slightly healthy but his spirit was gone. Konan's still remained. In her opinion, that ws better. It broke her heart to see Pein so... empty and sad.

"Pein? Are you in there?" Konan asked.

"Hn." Pein motioned to the gag.

"Take it off." Konan suggested.

"Nn!" Pein shook his head.

"Why not?"

Just then Madara opened the door. He untied Pein then sent a glare towards Konan.

"We have a visiter." Madara marched out of the room, Pein crawling after him.

Whenever a pet was on a leash, they crawled. When they were in the presence of their Master, they crawled or sat unless instructed to stand. That was the rules. Because Pein rarely stood, his legs were weak. But he could have ran 100 miles with the adrenaline he got when he saw the figure standing in the doorway.

Itachi had returned, his eyes and anger blazing.

A/N: OMG. SO. LONG. YES! *cheers*

Pein: :T you better make me rebel or something.

Madara: Tch. Good luck.

Itachi: -_- i don't show emotion.

Madara: but you made a -_- face. That's emotion!

Itachi: sure. :|

Pein: Itachi will save me.

Itachi: I will.

Erun: well, either he does and it ends there or he doesn't and he gets claimed by Kisame. Then another book is written. Comment and tell me what you think!

Madara: and some KonaMada is coming. Maybe.

Erun: -_-" i'm bad at writing konamada. I will try.

Pein: O-O my wife!

Rin (my oc. Read my other story): O-O my mom!

Konan: O-O erun does not own Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAYS! Thank you FOR THE REVIEWS! In my opinion, like 4 is about 1 billion. I LOVE YOU GUYS! I want to say a few things:

Yuti-chan: Mada/Kona on the way! Somebody else came up with a great idea for that :D

Konan: O-O oh god, I'm scared.

Jodiexluvsxanime: . i heard that. Lol, yeah there shall be a sequel. So (SPOILER) they will try to escape and fail. :3

MechanicalPrincess: OoO u r my inspiration! GENIUS! I'm going to do that! YESSS!

Konan: :o so ur the one who decided to have Madara torture both me and Pein! xP

Erun: :3 i love you all!

Warning: yaoi, swearing, possible OOC, and possible torture.

Chapter 2 (yaayys!)

Pein started to hyperventilate. Itachi had come back? Why? He knew that Pein and the others couldn't escape, so why did he come back? A spark of hope that Pein quickly put out had begun to glow.

"Maybe he's back to save us!" Pein thought. "No, he can't be. That's just false hope."

"Ahh, Itachi. How are you?" Madara greeted him politely.

Itachi glared in return.

"I'm fine. I think you know what I came back for."

"Hmm. Sasuke-kun?"

Itachi visibly started.

"S-Sasuke is here?" he widened his eyes.

"Yes. And boy, does he want you. He wouldn't stop complaining until we promised that we'd find you." Madara smiled like we was only commenting on the weather.

"My brother. Is a rapist?" Itachi couldn't seem to get his head around the idea.

Pein sat behind Madara. He didn't want his most loyal subordinate to see him.

"Wait, why should I care?" Pein started to get confused.

"Are you going to just stand there, or come in." Madara asked.

"I'm coming in." Itachi growled, stalking by him.

Pein shifted slightly and the raven's angry gaze locked on him. Itachi widened his eyes when he saw him, sitting behind Madara like a dog. Madara was grinning, he knew what Itachi was staring at.

"Pein-chan is so cute, right?" Madara asked in his Tobi voice.

Itachi just kept staring, which made the ginger blush and look down. He couldn't believe that Pein had finally gotten beaten. The way Pein's eyes looked down when somebody looked at him, the way he sat, hunched over a bit like depression was sitting on his shoulders. He was so different from the confident and strong Pein Itachi used to know. Besides the change in personality, the clothing was also shocking.

Itachi was surprised that Pein didn't try to even cover himself up. With the skimpy outfit he was wearing it was hard enough but he didn't even shift so that he wasn't so revealed. The collar around his neck looked like it was always there, Pein had a slight tan mark from it. Itachi could tell he didn't get much sun.

"That's Pein-sama?" Itachi stuttered.

"Sama? No, that's Pein-chan. He isn't in charge anymore." Madara glared at Itachi.

Itachi was still shocked but he managed to nod.

"Is there a place I can stay here?" Itachi asked.

Madara grinned.

"My room's full. Sasuke-kun and Kisame are free. And Zetsu's old room."

"I'll take Zetsu's room..." Itachi muttered.

As they walked off, Pein was lost in thought. He didn't notice that they had gotten to Madara's room until Madara had kicked him.

"M-Master?" Pein looked up at him.

"You were standing." Madara grumbled.

"G-gomen, desu." Pein mumbled.

"That wasn't all, Pein-chan. You had another black out."

Pein winced. Sometimes he hated himself. When he got blackouts, he would revert back to his old self. Pein didn't want to know how much trouble he was in. The last time he had a black out, he had been tortured for 2 days straight. And he couldn't even remember what he had done.

"You. You IMBECILE! Your such a fucking moron!" Madara screeched. "Not only did you completely defy my orders, you ignored my authority over you and walked away from me!"

Madara punched Pein so hard that he flew into the wall.

"You better tell yourself to knock it off." Madara growled. "Itachi figured out how to trigger the blackouts and I don't want to have to break you every time that happens!"

Madara stomped over and grabbed Pein by his collar. He forced him over to the crucifix that was hanging from the wall.

"I am going to torture you so badly that nobody will ever even remember that you still had some spirit." he threatened.

Pein shook with fear, his Master was angry. Angry didn't even describe the aura of the room, his Master was beyond furious.

Konan woke up with a loud gasp. Madara barely sent a glance her way as he tied Pein to the wooden board and hung it from the ceiling.

"Konan. Unless you want to watch Pein be tortured, hide."

Konan knew where. The bathroom was soundproof. She scurried in and locked the door.

"Now that the little pest is gone, you are going to get it." Madara grinned harshly.

He walked to his closet and dug around. He emerged with a few things that made Pein widen his eyes.

"Do you know what this is, Pein-chan?" Madara sneered.

Pein shook his head frantically, he didn't like this already.

Madara held the objects up, a knife, whip, taser, and a few cockrings. Pein whimpered as Madara ran the knife across his arm, leaving a long gash.

"Do you like that?"

Pein shook his head. He hated pain. He hated his life and his whole situation.

Madara set the whip and taser down. He undressed then used the knife to cut off Pein's clothing. Pein shivered with fear. Madara's gaze roved hungrily over Pein's exposed body and rested on his dick. Madara grinned sadistically and he placed his finger on the trembling uke's member.

"Scared?"

Pein nodded, it wouldn't be good to lie.

"Good."

Madara wrapped his hand around Pein's member and squeezed hard. Pein widened his eyes and gasped, or tried to.

Madara then replaced his hand with the rings, one of them had spikes on the inside. Pein was starting to panic, he hated being unable to stop this. The dominant man took the taser from the ground and activated it.

"You ready, Pein-CHAN?" he asked.

Pein shook his head so fast that he felt as if it would fall off.

"Too bad." Madara purred and pressed the taser against Pein's bare chest.

Pein widened his eyes and let out a muffled scream. The taser moved lower and Pein's scream got louder. When it reached Pein's cock, he was starting to black out.

"N-no! Me, go away!" Pein thought as his vision blurred.

Suddenly, his screams stopped. Madara glanced up to see a Rinnegan full of anger, hurt, and the want to kill.

"Oh. So you finally came out, Pein-sama."

Pein continued to glare at Madara. He couldn't believe that his other side wouldn't want him to come out. This Pein could take the torture.

"Makes this more fun." Madara grinned as he untied Pein.

The latter started to struggle weakly.

"Dammit! I'm so weak!" he thought.

Madara threw him onto the bed then crawled on top. He wrapped his hand around Pein's balls and tightened his grip. Pein hissed, the man on top of him was very dangerous, and he didn't like the death grip on his dick. Madara unfastened the gag that Pein was still wearing and smiled.

"I'm enjoying this, Pein-chan. Are you?"

"No, bastard!"

The grip tightened.

"What was that?"

"No, AHHH!"

Pein yelled as Madara squeezed his member even tighter.

"Dammit! How am I gonna get us out of this one?" he thought.

A/N: OMG! WOOOOOOOH! Sorry if it's short.

Pein: O-o there are two of me?

Erun: ^3^ you developed different personalities. One was a frigging pansy and obedient, the Broken Pein. And one had never been broken, the original Pein.

Pein: -_-"

Itachi: T-T otuoto! He's a- a-

Sasuke: A what, niisan.

Itachi: O-O AH! ERUN SAVE ME!

Erun: -_-U i don't own Naruto.

Sasuke: -snickers- i do.

Erun: O-O not in that way! Perv


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys!

This one is following Itachi.

Warning: Rape, one sided KisaIta, and possible Uchihacest. And its kinda short :C gomenesai, desu

Chapter 3

Itachi winced. He could hear Pein's screams from the other side of the base. Itachi looked up as there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find the 6 foot shark towering over him. Itachi barely spared him a glance as he sat down on a chair.

"What is your business here." Itachi muttered.

"I think you know, Itachi-chan." Kisame laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Itachi growled.

"Gomen, desu neeee." Kisame snickered.

"What do you want."

"I already said, you know what I want."

"If you want to leave, the door is right there."

Kisame ducked into the room and gave Itachi a wicked grin, his sharp teeth flashing. He started to move towards Itachi when a kunai appeared in his shoulder.

"Leave." Itachi stated.

"Hmm. No."

Kisame barely winced as he pulled the kunai out. As he took out a collar, one that could shock the wearer violently, Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Kisame laughed and suddenly grabbed Itachi's wrists in one hand.

"I've been your partner for years, I know how skilled you are." Kisame snickered.

"Then why couldn't you stop me the first time I kicked your ass." Itachi retorted.

Kisame growled and tried to shove the collar onto Itachi's pale neck. The latter twisted and kicked him in the gut.

"Amate-"

From behind the raven, a dark form appeared. It wrapped a blindfold on him.

"Aww, niisan. It's nice to see you." the shadow grinned and bit down on the pale neck, causing Itachi to cry out in surprise.

"Thanks, desu ne." Kisame panted as he stood.

Sasuke shrugged.

"No prob. You want him?" he asked.

"Yes, desu. But you can play with him when I'm done."

Itachi accidentally whimpered. Sasuke snickered and licked his ear seductively.

"I'll be back, oniisan." he whispered and vanished again.

Itachi growled, his otuoto had chained his hands together too.

"Teme." he growled.

"Are you talking about me?"

Kisame appeared behind him and grabbed Itachi's ass, causing him to jump. He pushed Itachi to the bed and placed the collar on his neck.

"Finally. You try to escape this room and that collar gives you a shock that is one hundred times more painful then Chidori." Kisame warned. "Bad idea, coming back here. I don't know why you did it, Deidara, Hidan, and Pein are long gone."

Itachi growled. "Pein can still fight. You didn't see him."

Kisame let out a laugh. He stroked the younger man's cheek then quickly took his leaf headband and used it to gag him.

"Ready? I'm going to claim you, Itachi-chan. And you can't stop me."

Itachi's unshed tears started to fall.

~~~(Back to Pein :3)~~~

Pein screamed loudly as Madara entered him for a 10th time. Madara would heal the ginger as soon as he was finished then enter him again. Pein was covered in blood and cum.

"Pein-chaan. You want me to stop? You only have to ask!"

Pein glared up at him.

"Fuck- (gasp) -you!"

Madara grinned.

"Gladly."

He slammed into Pein's red and sore entrance again, came, and Pein screamed.

"I'm finished. But I'm going to come back later."

Madara took Pein's limp hands and secured them to opposite sides of the bed and did the same with his feet, leaving him spread eagle on the bed.

"You look amazing Pein-chan. You should wear cum and blood more often." Madara snickered as Pein's tired whimper sounded throughout the room.

Madara grinned as he shut and locked the door.

A/N: xD HAHA! Sorry it's so short. Next chappy will be longer! :3 promise!

Pein: TT-TT

Madara: :D

Itachi: O-O please never update. I don't want to be raped by my brother.

Kisame: you aren't scared of me? :c

Itachi: well you aren't my little brother.

Kisame: :C

Erun: -_-" please review.

Sasuke: Erun doesn't own Naruto.

Erun: follow mee! I only write Akatsuki, swear to Jashin!

Hidan: ^3^ and I will kill her if she ever breaks that swear.

Erun: O-O" next chapter is gonna b long. Its their escape and the MadaKona you guys r waiting for. So please be patient ^3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ^-^ finiiished! WOOOH!

Warning: Rape, torture, escape failures xD

Pairings: MadaPein (rape), KisaIta (rape), SasuIta (rape), MadaKona (rape), KakaHida (maybe rape), SasoDei (rape)

Non-rape pairings: PeinKona (fluff), PeinDei/DeiPein (fluffish), ItaPein, PeinIta (yaoish)

Chapter 4 (loooonng)

Pein lay panting in the darkness of the room. He hated this, he wanted out. He was trembling on the bed when soft, pale fingertips brushed his hand. Pein started and looked up to find Konan standing next to him. He looked up at her pleadingly, silently asking her to remove the restraints bounding him to the bed. She complied and took them off with ease. Once they were removed she pulled him into a soft hug.

"I'm so sorry, Nagato." she whispered.

Pein winced when she said his name but he nodded.

"Don't blame yourself." he muttered.

"We can escape right now. Are you ready?"

Pein pushed himself into a standing position. He was in control and he was ready.

"Yes."

Pein quickly cleaned and got dressed. Konan nodded and a piece of paper fluttered over to the door and unlocked it. They both cautiously stepped out, Konan had been training while Madara was away from the room. Pein was surprised at how quickly and nimbly she moved. Konan reached Sasori and Deidara's door and quietly knocked. Sasori opened the door.

"Wha-what? Konan, why are you out?" he asked, bewildered.

"Sasori-san. I know that you love Deidara, more then just a toy. So please, let him come with us."

Sasori looked dazed for a second. Deidara appeared next to him and he looked down at the blonde.

"Is this what you want, Dei?"

Deidara nodded. "Yes. I love you Sasori-no-danna. But my freedom is more important to me and I'm sorry."

Sasori looked crushed but he didn't say anything. He just nodded and let them pass his room. They split up, Deidara and Konan to get Hidan, and Pein was headed for Itachi. He could only pray that he would make it in time.

Itachi whimpered as Kisame slowly undressed him. Seeing as he wanted to stay alive and NOT die a painful death due to electricity, he did what the shark wanted and stayed still. The large man took out his erection and rubbed himself to get harder. He motioned for Itachi to get on his hands and knees.

"I'm not lubing or preparing you." Kisame warned.

Itachi nodded, his breath catching. Kisame buried the head of his cock into Itachi, the shark moaning and the raven crying. Just as he pulled out, Pein burst into the room.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

Kisame flew backwards and hit the wall, getting knocked out. Pein hurried over to Itachi and helped him up.

"You ok?" he asked.

Itachi just nodded as he slipped his clothes on. Pein made sure that Itachi was right behind him before leaving. Just as they were about to leave the room, Itachi pulled back with a sharp gasp. Pein looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked, hurrying to his side.

"Hn. It's nothing. Just a warning shock. Can you deactivate this?" Itachi pointed to the shock collar he was wearing.

Pein nodded. He searched the room and found a key. He inserted it in the collar and turned it.

"That deactivates it for 30 seconds for emergency purposes. I would get out of the base quickly. Hurry!" Pein took his hand and ran as fast as he could. They reached the edge of the base when the collar started to beep. Itachi winced but pushed ahead and fell on the ground outside.

"I'm going to keep this." Pein held up the key. "It only works every 24 hours. So we need to be careful."

Itachi nodded and sat up.

"Where are the others."

Just as he said that, Konan, Deidara, and Hidan ran out.

"Hurry your asses up! Kakuzu is pissed!" Hidan yelled.

"Alright!" Pein nodded.

They dashed into the woods, Pein summoning the 5 other paths of Pain. They ran behind them, fending off attacks.

"We're almost at the edge of the clearing!" Pein noted, excitedly.

They slowed down and felt their pursuers turn and head towards the base. Everybody sighed in relief.

"It's getting dark. Konan?" Pein asked.

She nodded and paper flew everywhere, creating tents and a campfire. Hidan crawled into the tent while Deidara looked for food. Pein, Konan, and Itachi all sat by the fire. Pein took Konan's hand.

"Thank you." he smiled.

She shook her head.

"Don't thank me. You would have done this too."

Konan got up slowly and kissed Pein's cheek. She headed into Hidan's tent. Deidara came back and immediatly went to a different tent while Pein and Itachi sat next to eachother. Itachi scooted closer to Pein and took his hand.

"I'm waiting for a thank you too." he smirked.

Pein looked down at the gorgeous man. Not even a man, barely 20 years old. They smiled at eachother and Itachi leaned up. Pein gently kissed him, this was the man he was waiting for. Itachi kissed back passionately and they fell asleep holding hands by the fire.

Pein's dreams were full of fear. Madara was there, glaring at him with his blood red eyes.

"Pein-teme. Come back now. Our we're going to come for you. And you won't like that." he threatened.

Pein backed up a little then remembered something. This was HIS dream. He had control. Pein glared at Madara.

"Instead of me coming back, you leave us." he demanded.

Madara stepped back in surprise at the anger and dominant energy that seemed to be radiating from Pein.

"I don't think that you understand your position, Pein." Madara grinned as he came closer and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"What do you mean. It's my mind. My dream." Pein pushed Madara off.

"When you wake up, I'm sure you'll see what I mean." Madara snickered as the dream faded to black.

Pein opened his eyes. At first he got confused. He couldn't see anything. Something shifted, he could here it rattle some metal object. This got Pein slightly scared. He could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. Footsteps came closer and a smooth pair of hands removed a piece of cloth that was covering his eyes. Pein blinked in the sudden brightness. The first thing he saw was his surroundings, he was in a glass cage inside of some truck or vehicle. Next to his confinement was Itachi and the others. They too were in cages, the ones that you see in a pet shop. Something shifted above him. Pein couldn't see out of the sides of the cage, they were solid metal. In front of him, thousands times more terrifying in real life then in a dream, was Madara, Sharingan blazing.

"Finally up. Good." Madara noted.

Pein tried to talk but couldn't. He was gagged and handcuffed. There were shackles on his ankles that were chained to the wall. A new collar, one with spikes on the inside and gave off a slight shock every few minutes, was around his neck and also attached to the wall with chains. He was stuck.

"You piss me off, Pein. I try to teach you a lesson and you run off." Madara reached for a whip.

Pein widened his eyes and winced as Madara came closer.

"I'm not going to torture you. Physically. Your two buddies here, however. That's a different story."

Madara pulled out a shivering lump. He kicked it to the front of the cage and grabbed it's blue hair. Pein grew angry at what he saw.

Konan was naked and covered in bruises. She was breathing heavily. Madara grinned.

"I'm going to play with your girlfriend here. And you're going to watch." Madara said. "And if you don't."

He let go of Konan and dragged somebody else over. Pein hissed angrily.

"Your boyfriend will be tortured too." Madara shook Itachi and threw him on the ground. "Got that?"

Pitifully, Pein nodded. He didn't want either of them tortured but he assumed that one was better then both. Madara laughed and cracked the whip across Konan's back. She cried out.

"Good. Your awake." he hissed as he pulled his member out.

He kicked her over, Konan landing on her back and wincing. He then rubbed himself to get hard.

"Ready?"

Konan whimpered.

"Good."

Madara shoved the head of his cock into Konan, making her cry out in pain. He pulled out then slammed in violently, tearing her apart. She screamed and sobbed as he pulled out again.

Pein watched with wide eyes. As much as it hurt, as much as he hated himself for watching, he couldn't look away. He wanted to kill Madara, to murder him. To rip him apart and to tear his soul to pieces. Just like what he was doing to them. Pein struggled uselessly as Madara came, forcing Konan's stomach area to extend a bit.

Torn sobs racked her body as she lay there, bleeding. Pein growled angrily and tried to use his jutsu, any jutsu! Madara glanced over as he felt Pein's chakra level's rising.

"Don't bother. Your chakra's been sealed."

Pein looked down and saw a black ink mark on his stomach. He got angrier and felt absolutely helpless as his friend, the person who stuck by him always, who meant almost everything to him, lay sobbing and broken on the ground. Her spirit crushed to pieces and Pein watched as Madara tread on them.

A/N: WOOO-

Pein: DON'T YOU WOOOOO ME!

Erun: ^_^" eheh. Sorry Pein-sama.

Pein: :( SAMA WON'T MAKE UP FOR IT!

Hidan: OI! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! ONLY LORD JASHIN IS WORTHY OF THE TITLE "SAMA"!

Erun: O-O

Pein: :| what. did. you. say.

Hidan: I think you fucking heard me you bitch. Get you ginger ass outta here.

Pein: :|

Erun: O-O meep!

Hidan: god-wanna-be

Pein: -snaps- FUCK YOU! SHINRA TENSEI!

Hidan: FUCK! FINE! -cuts Pein and takes blood- HA! -draws symbol-

Erun: -hides behind ita and dei- SAVE ME NIISAN! SENPAI!

Deidara: O_O

Itachi: :o

Hidan: Senpai?

Pein: PLANETARY DEVA-

Erun: STOOOOPPPP! IF EITHER OF YOU KILL EACHOTHER THEN I WILL WRITE A FANFIC OF HIDAN BEING RAPED BY KAKUZU AND PEIN BEING RAPED BY NARUTO!

Pein: -faints- uuuhg

Hidan: THAT FUCKING OLD MEISER? He's fucking 90!

Erun: hmmm... ^-^ i have a good ideeeaa!

Hidan: O-O oh Jashin.

Erun: REVIEW! This is the end of this one. The next story will come out soon, I'm going to D.C next week sooo. :P AND i am starting Akatsuki Diaries, updating Families, and maybe starting a yaoi oneshot request by a friend ^-^

Jodie (don't kill me for putting you in the a/n ^o^"): YES!

Erun: ^-^ suigetsu-san and jugo-san. Please get in the A/N. almost ur turn

Jugo: ^_^ hai

Suigetsu: :O what the hell? Taku, fans.

Erun: just for something fun, I'll put a list of stories that I am going to upload on here.

Akatsuki Diaries (upload)

Exactly what the title says. A crack fic, implied yaoi.

The A"chat"suki (upload)

Short crack fic. Might continue. Madara gets everyone a laptop and starts to get into the internet.

Families (write and upload)

Gonna upload chap. 2

Sasori and Deidara, chocolate and blue (upload)

Short. May have a sequel. Deidara's goodbye letter that he is writing at Sasori's grave. Takes place about 100 years before Romeo and Juliet.

Untouched (upload)

Kakuzu and Hidan love eachother. But Jashin wants to take Hidan before anyone else does. (Lord Jashin is a guy in this)

If you give me lemons, i make lemonade (SasoDei) (upload)

Sasori abuses Deidara daily. But Deidara convinces himself that Sasori just doesn't know how to love. Hidan loves Deidara but Kakuzu is jealous.

So "Sui"t (write)

Suigetsu and Jugo are close. Extremely close.

Ignorance is Bliss (ItaMada) (write)

Itachi is taken in by Madara. But he doesn't know what Madara is doing to him in bed.

Empty sequel (write)

. i have no ideas for this yet

Jodie (write)

Requested by awesome follower! Jodie is a new member, bent on getting them all to bow to her, to love her. Even Leader.


End file.
